Glommping Wars
by Black Angel Winges
Summary: Well it's about Zoro and Luffy battling each other with hugs kisses until... Well you know certain things start to happen that Im not going to tell you until you read so here... Please read and review... Thank You...
1. Zoro vs Luffy

One Piece Fan Fiction

Title: Glomming Wars

Rating: M (just in case) for MXM meaning "guy on guy" if you do not like "guy on guy" plaese do not read any further...

Rating Now: Mild for cutness and "suggestive" actions...

Paring: Zoro X Luffy

By: Aki Hime

Summary: Well it's about Zoro and Luffy battling each other with hugs and kisses until… Well you know certain things happen that I'm not going to say because it will ruin everything for you…

Authors Note: Whatever, enjoy you freaks,

Ch. 1 Luffy vs. Zoro

A grin spread a crossed his face as he caught the stern look of his swordsmen. The straw hat boy's eyes were brimming with cheerer as he leaped towards the older boy, glomming him to the floor in an act of pure excitement.

"Oi Zoro! What cha do'n?" Zoro looked up from his position on the ground burning death glares into the boy above him.

"Luffy! Get the fuck off me!" Luffy just smiled and with one quick movement was back on his feet bent over looking at Zoro with a stupid looking grin plastered to his face. The swordsmen gave him another evil look before sitting up.

"What was that for?!" His captain just continued to smile and stare at him with his usual dumb founded expression.

"I was happy and wanted to tackle you for some reason. That's all. " He laughed and scratched the back of his head knowing that he had somehow pushed the wrong button. The swordsmen stood up, brushed him self off and gave his captain another glare before walked down the left side of the ship, Luffys eyes watching him intently as he went.

For some reason lately, Luffy had this feeling like he wanted to just tackle his first mate, it was like a game to him at first but then it started to become more serious and to the point where he realize that he had feelings for the master of the three sword technique, Zoro. It was something that was sure to happen at some point anyway and Luffy was dieing to show the swordsman his feelings for him but all the hugs and tackling glomp's weren't getting through to him. He just assumed if he did it enough times that he would finely get his first mates attention. His strategy consisted of random hugs, glomping, and the occasional staring contest in which he usually won most the time and although it was pretty obvious to the rest of the crew Luffy had some kind of crush on Zoro, Zoro was the only one who seemed oblivious.

Zoro had once again planted himself down on the deck for a quick nap before dinner and was snoring away. A shadow lingered over him belonging to a similar silhouetted figure of a straw hat. A grin spread across his shadowed face covering his eyes, giving him a mischievous look. He reached down to his first mate (whose arms were braced behind his head, relaxing) to tickling his sides viciously. A grunt escaped the older mans lips. Luffys smile grew larger as he continued his assault on the swordsman's sides. Soon he had Zoro giggling loudly in his sleep. Luffy then began to tickle him harder until both of Zoro's eyes snapped open angrily but kept on laughing as Luffy tickled the living daylights out of him. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Stop!-Ha-Ha-Ha-That!" He grabbed both of Luffys hands and stood up glaring at the shorter boy. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Can't you see that I'm sleeping!" Zoro let his arms drop and then became unbelievably scary. "I was tickling you." Luffy tried to sound as innocent as possible. "Well don't tickle me! I'm trying to get some rest before dinner." Luffy gave Zoro a "you're no fun" look and then pouted, turning his eyes away from Zoro.

"Hey…" Luffy looked back over his shoulder not before being knocked clear over by full body weight being thrown at him. Confusion was written all over his face as he looked up from his position on the ground to his attacker. Zoro was on top of him giving him a charming smile. "Huh! Zoro?" "That makes 1 for me and about a 100 for you. I need to catch up some how." He finally got up off of the smaller boys frame to stare down at him with the smuggest of smiles yet, he kind of giggled in his head to when he saw the flustered form of his captain still staring wide eye up at him. "Here. I didn't know I was gona startle yah that much." He reached his hand down to his captain who slowly reached up to grab it, still in shock. "T-thanks. Uh?" Zoro stared at him blankly. "What? I just felt like tackling you that's all." Smugness was written all over that one and it made a clearly visible blush appear all over Luffy's face, who tried lowering his hat to hide it. He bashfully gave his first mate a smile seeing how his own words were now being used against him. "Oh is zat so?" He began to crimple the edges of his shirt, shifting his feet embarrassingly.

Zoro stared at his capn's weird behavior and some how a weird thought popped into his head and a feeling like he wanted to glomp the cute looking boy again. He shook the strange thought away and gave Luffy another grin before walking away calmly, leaving the embarrassed boy standing there on the deck.

End of Ch. 1 ...

Authors Note: If you like, tell me if you don't like...still tell me. I want 2 know how u you fell about this story and if I should continue or not? If you reply that it was good there is a purdy good chance that i will post a new ch. quick but if there are no more then 2 revews i will take that as a no and not write any more of this story... Please tell and thank you...


	2. Tag Your It!

One Piece Fan Fiction

Title: Glommping Wars

Rating: M for M x M "guy on guy"

Rating Now: For Cuteness, but at lest Zoro steals a kiss (Ahhh… shouldn't have told you that!) You know I'm evil right?

Paring: Zoro X Luffy

By: Aki Hime

Authors note: I can't believe you actually reply to this shit but Oh well here yeah go, the next chapter as you wish…

Ch.2 Tag! Your It!

He couldn't stop thinking about it. It was the first reaction he got from the swordsman yet… The feel of his body being pressed against him was such a shock, he couldn't forget it. He wanted and he need more contacted with the older man but he couldn't think of the next move, he's mind was at a blank. (Like normal)

Zoro on the other hand had now caught on to his straw hat captain's game and was ready and willing at all times to jump on the younger boy. All the tackling glommps that he received from the happy, optimistic, boy were starting to get on his nerves, so now it was his turn, payback if you can call it that, now that he was certain it was okay for him to attack back. It seem kind of like a game of tag, when one would glommp the other the next time he saw him he would glommp back just as hearty.

It was now noon and the sun was just about ready to take a nap for the night. Sanji was ready to make dinner and everyone knew that so they stayed clear of the kitchen except for a certain thirsty, impatient, swordsmen, who was tired of waiting for dinner to get done so he could sneak a drink. He entered the galley cautiously knowing full well that it was Sanjis turf. Looking around he saw no cook in sight and so he headed for the rum rack.

Suddenly a booted foot flung at his face, dogging it, he rolled away pulling out his swords in defense. Sanjis blond bangs lifted over his shadowed eyes as he spook in his deep serious tone, "What do you think your doing in my kitchen you stupid Marimo Head?!" Zoro stood up, swords ready in defensive position, watching and ready for the next attack the angry chief would throw at him. He gave a slightly evil smirk, "none of ur fucking business Crap Cook!' "You dare come into my kitchen and insult me! You're going down! Baka Bushido!"

Right as the battle was going to begin two arms wrapped themselves around Zoros waist. Zoro and Sanji froze in mid battle positions staring at the two familiarly looking arms, Zoro fidgeted a little in the strong hold. A quit voice came from in back of Zoro. "No more fighting, I'm hungry." Those were the captain's orders so Zoro lowered his swords. Sanji stood up right, plopping his foot back on the floor, he glared, lit a cig and put it between his lips. Then he went back to making the dinner. Zoro sheathed his swords and looked down at the warm embraces with a slight grin on his face.

"Sanji, Dinner, Hungry, why are taking so long? How come your fighting Zoro in stead? I'm hungry!" All these winy complaints where grading on his never until he snapped. He turned around real fast pointed the lit cigarette at Zoro and like a little kid said, "He started it." Zoro grew fangs and barked out, "YEAH RIGHT!! You Bastard Cook! Ur the one who attacked first! I was defending myself!" "SHUT UP! You're the one who came into _my _kitchen with out _my_ permission!" "Oh yeah…" Luffy tightened his grip around Zoro, causing him to cough mid sentence. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!!!"

Both stood still, shocked and a little afraid of there captains sternness towards them. "I"VE HAD ENOUGH!!!" Luffy paused, for a protested but both were quit, intently listening. "Sanji, Prepare the food. Zoro no more arguing with Sanji while his trying to work." Sanji turned towards the stove again "A-aye Cap'n."

Zoro looked down at the arms still securely wrapped around him. "Oi? Luffy? … You gonna let go anytime soon." Luffy made a confused "Hum?'' and then groaned a little, sad he had to let go. "All right…" He unraveled his arms from around Zoros waist and Zoro turn around to face him. He smiled at the younger boy and wrapped his arms around Luffys smaller figure. Luffys arms came up to follow suit around Zoros neck, Zoro grinning the whole while. Sanji caught the slightly suggestive scene in the corner of his eye and turn around to what would make all he fan girls cry out with joy. Zoro embracing Luffy and Luffy just loving it.

"Oi? Love birds? You gonna leave any time soon? Your making me feels uncomfortable with all that gushy, freaky, cuddling shit, your doing."

Zoro glared grabbed his captain by the wrist and tugged him out the galley door shutting it behind him. Sanji was yet again left alone in the kitchen, wondering what the fuck all "_that"_ was about. Zoro walked Luffy over to the mast in the middle of the ship he looked all around but couldn't see anyone so he pressed the young boy against the mast with an evil grin plastered to his face.  
"Oi… uh…Z-zoro? …" Luffy didn't like being pressed up against things but he didn't actually mind if Zoro was the one doing it at the moment so he looked up into the face of his first mate. He was confused but hey he likes it. Then Zoro gave one of his trade mark smiles, one that made Luffy blush and shiver a little under his eyes. Zoro saw this and couldn't help but lean in to kiss the cute boys lips.

Luffy was in heaven. Finally He got the swordsmen he'd been obsessing over for so long. His lips were so warm he thought he was dreaming until he lifted his hand up to brush the side of Zoros faces. Zoro grinned in the kiss and then after a moment pulled away breathing lightly against the other, "Tag. Your it." He grinned and then took off leaving Luffy alone in the center of the ship. Blushing red from embarrassed and dazed from the brief contacted of the others lips. He brought his hand up to touch the place where they'd been smiled and then took off after the other man.

End ch.2...

Authors note: Well? What do you think? I don't know… I hate it. Damn! I really thought I could get away with just one chapter but I made shorta promise that if you guys reviewed then I'd post a new chap. quick. So I guess my piece-o-shit story was worth posting eh? You keep reviewing and I'll have the whole sex scene up there before you know it. Mohahahahahahah!!!! Until then…

You Freaks!


	3. You Cheated!

One Piece Fan Fiction

Title: Glommping Wars

Rating: M for Mature later on…

Rating Now: You could call it "second base"

Paring: Zoro X Luffy

By: Aki Hime

Authors Note: Guess I won't be ending this story for a while. Do you really like it? … (They have too, they've been reviewing.) Well there you have it! The more you review! The more I'll write! Ha! Ha! Ha! Like the strategy? So what this means if you just read and forget to review I'll take it as a "Don't write anymore Aki. Your stories crap!" kinda thing. Get me drift? …but… you did review… a lot! So here's the third one for yah!

Ch.3 You Cheated!

Now the glommping war had become a tagging game and not just anyone at that. Zoro was now running as "it" while Luffy chased. Jumping over Ussop, who was trying out new chemicals for his bombs and exploding them in his face. Running into the chief who was caring drinks, almost knocking them over but thanks to the skilled cooks fast hand, didn't spell a drop. This, although, made said chief very angry, having not liking being bumped into, bear his teeth and yell after the two hooligans. Zoro was in the lead and Luffy trailing not far behind. The green hair man ran up the stairs as fast as he could mange, only to have to jump over the navigator, who was trying to sunbath. She looked up to a sudden rush of air passing her and when she saw nothing resumed her self when another wind blew past. This time she caught a glimpse of Luffy rounding the corner and figured Luffy must have found someone to play with him, then shook her head and lay back down.

The ship was quit, excepted for two pairs of feet rushing about the deck. Zoro did a fakie and ran into the storage room and hid behind the door and as soon as Luffy charged in, confused for the swordsmen disappeared, ran out from in back of it and began to run like hell again. "You can't catch me!" The swordsmen challenged the boy who still looked confused but as he turn to the voice of his first mate coming from outside the storage room, he began his pursuit once more. "Oh! Yeah! Well see about that!" Luffy challenged back at the swordsmen, who had in fact gained quite a distance from the last acted that he had pulled off.

Zoro was now laughing his head off as he ran, scaring any one who could hear him. He looked behind him seeing as he wasn't being chased anymore he slowed down a bit to catch his breath. "Heh! Lost E'm!" As soon as he turn around a grinning Luffy stood in front of him. He yelp and tried back tracking in the other direction but found he was backed into a corner of the ship. He sweat dropped, "Shit! What kinda crappy sense of direction do I have anyway!?"

Luffy moved in for the kill putting both hands on either side of Zoro, pinning him in place so he couldn't run, even if he tried. Then he looked up at his first mate with that weird grin plastered to his face. This wasn't his normal smile though, no, it was a ha-ha-I-got-you kind of smile, one you really didn't get to see often. It wasn't the smile that was freaking him out though. It was that victorious little glint in his eyes that made Zoro gulp and grin nervously back at his captain.

Then Zoro saw his captains eyes moved to his lips and thus he knew what the little pirate was thinking. "You…" Zoro began before Luffy stood up on tip-e-toes to plant a shy kiss on Zoro's lips. Zoro was just a little flustered at that and wrapped his arms around Luffy's thin waist before Luffy pulled away to whisper against his wetted lips.

"Now…" Luffy started. The green haired mans eyes widened. "_What was Luffy suggesting?" _Before a perverted thought had the chance to fill his head Luffy looked into his eyes, distracting him. His cheeks where quite flushed and his eyes looking so cute at the moment. He grinned slyly at Zoro and stepped away tilting his head to the side. "Your it!" He laughed before zipping off. Leaving Zoro in the exact same position he left him the first time the "game" started. Now he knew how Luffy felt. Flushed, confused, pressed up against the wall. Zoro smiled to himself before taking off after Luffy in the continuing chase.

This game was getting quite exciting now, as the swordsmen chased after the rubber boy. Him giggling with smugness at his full proof plan to get back at Zoro (If you can call running around the ship to catch Zoro off guard "full proof") as Zoro was chasing he formed his own plan to combat his captain. He'd fake the kid out, just like he had and just the thought of "tagging" said captain back made him grin and chuckle with pleasure. Now he couldn't wait to catch the straw hat kid.

He side step into an opening, where he ran around to the other side of the ship, mimicking the small pirates move. He saw him charging down the side of the ship in his direction, obviously not knowing that Zoro wasn't behind him anymore. Zoro caught him by the waist as he ran by, slamming him into the galley wall, making sure he couldn't escape. This temporarily knocking the breath out of Luffys lungs. "Caught you!" Zoro said against Luffys hair. Luffy caught his breath and pouted, a little mad at being caught so soon. "You Cheated!" He huffed out before a pare of strong lips found him. Zoro didn't hesitate this time instead slipped his tongue in past Luffys teeth and tasted him. Luffy mumbled something but didn't pull away. The feeling of his first mate being in him was so hot it made him fell like a melting ice cube, or something. This was the first time he'd ever felt like this and he liked it. He wanted to feel his first mate more. So he ran his hands through the moss green hair of the older man, pinning him to his own ship and moaned.

Zoro slipped his hands under the button-up red shirt of his cap'n to fell the soft flexible skin underneath. Zoros mouth moved from Luffys lips to his neck in seconds nipping and sucking, feeling the shiver run through Luffys body, he grinned. He pulled a little back to blow on the wetness his tongue left behind, only to be rewarded with a small gasp. Luffy was just so easy to please and so very adorable, Zoro couldn't resist teasing him a little. Zoros finger traced Luffys pant line causing the fingers in his hair to tighten a little. His other hand went up to brush across a puckered nipple, causing a violent shiver to run through the young boy below him and he knew he defiantly won this battle.

END Ch. 3

Authors Note: YATA! We did it! So how do you like? I find my work to be…what ever you think it is. Hoped you liked! Tell me! Review! Review! The more I get! The better chances I'll write more! And to all you other writers… Thanks! For all the inspiration! (Sorry! I didn't want to get right into the sex) I love to tease as well HAHAHAH!!! ...


	4. Game Over

One Piece Fan Fiction

Title: Glommping Wars

Rating: M for Mature … Um? … How about right now! YAY!!! BOY SEX!!! HA! HA!

**Warning**: This is a very **graphic** fic (Well not sooo much but you know...) if you can not handle butt **sex** and all it glory, turn and run NOW! For this is the "**deepening**" part of the glomming wars series. Sorry for those of you who've like the _cuteness _up until now. It shall now be called the _hotness_! Mohahahahaha!

Paring: Zoro X Luffy of course and if you didn't know that by now! You're a BAKA and don't belong here! BACK YOU DUMBASS! BACK!

By: Aki Hime

Authors Note: Well…finally I'm calling this an M for mature audience only! **Please! **If you don't like boy on boy action! **Leave now**!

**I will not tolerant! **Reviews with unappreciative langue towards yaoi or anything that is negative about yaoi! This is the** _big one_**! Hope you enjoy my very "**Bad"** fic!

Ch.4 Game Over

Luffy was now shivering every now and then, from the fingers on his skin, gently stroking him and messaging every square inch of his body. The tingles that ran thorough his spin, where so pleasurable, it sent him, aching for more and Zoro was in heaven. He like that he had won the game and now Luffy was finally at his mercy. So he brought his lips back up to suck on the mewling boys mouth, below him, offering him mumbled words of encouragement, as Zoro's free hand made its way down his slacked jeans.

The warmth Zoro found there was like no other, _soft_, _moist_, and _ready, _just for him. Zoro found the other boys length and stroked it gently, teasingly, until Luffy was practically in tears if he didn't get release. Zoro took pity on the panting, red faced, boy and started to pump him, his mouth gasping from the rough contacted. Luffy held onto Zoro with all his strength but his legs didn't seem to be listening to him, they started to wobble and give out from under him.

Zoro snatched Luffy around the waist before he could drop, whilst still pumping him, mind you! (Which is pretty difficult to do) lowering the both of them down to their knees, leaving the younger boy panting for air and Zoro smirking at the sight? He was just so adorable, even in the act of doing something completely un-innocent. Now he could feel the boys release coming and he gave a few more hard, fast, pumps before feeling warmth covered his fingers and a strangled cry follow at the same time.

Just then Zoro heard foot steps rounding the corner. He scooped up the limp, exerted body of his captain in his arms and hid behind the nearest door, thus being the storage room, the same one in which he hid behind to escape Luffy in the game of kissing tag. He heard a voice coming from a familiar marksman, Usopp. Muffled by the door, he could barely make out the, "Huh? That's funny? I could have sworn I heard Luffy yell from over here." Zoro could just see the long nose shrugging his shoulders before walking off mumbling something like, "Oh, Well…"

Now that, that was over Zoro was left to finish, his unfinished business, with a certain straw-hat captain. The said captain was just emerging from the daze spell Zoro had put him in, his eyes glazed like and mouth slightly open from exertion. He sighed and snuggled into Zoro's warm arms. "Zoro… That was… so good." Luffy could just make out the white, toothy, grin his first mate was beaming at him. "Oh. You think that's good. We haven't even gotten to the main course." Luffy blushed. "M-main… course?" With that, Zoro brushed aside Luffy's wild, ivory, hair and said in his deep and sexy voice, "Or…is that too much for you? …My captain?" (The captain being emphasized.)

A fairly large blush covered Luffy's face. His first mate saying this was too much. He could no longer stand those lips being parted from his any longer and he griped the back of Zoro's green head to pull his lips onto his, in a wanting kiss. Zoro obliged by plunging his tongue into Luffy's moist cavern to explore more of his captain. The feeling of Zoro inside him was like nothing he'd ever felt before, in turn, making him unbelievably hard once more. Zoro could feel the reforming bulge in Luffy's jeans and began to undress himself, as well as the remaining, jeans and unbutton, disheveled, shirt, of Luffy, as well as flipping off the well know straw-hat a-top his head. He slid the offending material off with ease and admired the beautiful body in front of him. Luffy was so surprisingly slender and his slightly tanned skin was just irresistible to the touch.

Zoro had his hands in Luffy's hair and on his body, touching him, in no time. Kissing his neck and breast bone in the most sensual of ways. He stopped for a moment to lock the door; he was now pressing Luffy against. "Are you ready?" Zoro stared deeply in the lust clouded eyes of Luffy. Luffy stared dazed like back, "Zoro…" He kissed Zoro in a very meaningful way, thus causing the swordsmen's last remark to be unwavering and mumbled slightly against lips. "I love you." was the breathy words from the older man. Luffy was caught off guard with this. "I… I love you too." Zoro brought his lips to one of Luffy's ear lobes and nibbled on it sending Luffy into a short of hyper-ventilating state. Zoro could fell the erection against his thigh and his own throbbing need screaming for more.

Time for playing was over; he needed to feel all of Luffy and now! So he ran his hand up Luffy's slender neck and softly caressed his cheek before slipping two fingers into his mouth.

"Suck!" Luffy understood and began treating Zoro's finger with his tongue. When Zoro knew they were good and lubed he pulled them out and grabbed hold of Luffy's cock with his other hand, giving it a rough pump, before angling his hips and slipping a finger in.

Luffy gasped at the strange feel. Shocking and a stinging short of pain that went along with it. He became use to it in no time and wanted to feel more of Zoro. So he wrapped his arms around the older mans neck and held on, teasing the base of his hair line with a wondering hand and disturbing the golden earrings with the other. Zoro wiggled the finger around, searching for a good spot in the boy and when he heard the yelp from under him he knew he had found one. "What? What was that?" Luffy asked so innocently, making Zoro want to violate him even more.

His finger moved in and out and when he knew for sure Luffy was use to it, he slipped in the second finger and moved his other hand to pinch and squeeze at a harden nipple. Luffy moaned and Zoro licked his lips before kissing the gasping boy again. When Luffy was good and ready he removed his fingers causing a shudder to tear though his body, he wetted his other hand with saliva to stroke himself, moist.

"Ahhh…" Zoro's lips pulled slowly away from Luffy's. His eyes burning into him, he didn't know how much longer he could last. Luffy once again braced himself by wrapping his arms around Zoro's neck. Zoro smiling his charming grin at his most adorable cap'n. "I love you Luffy. I love you so much."

He slid the tip of his "need" in and eased into Luffy slowly. Luffy, not feeling much until it came to the base of his cock, this causing a burning sensation that sent him whimpering against Zoro. "It! It hurts!" He clutched as hard as he could onto Zoro shoulders. "It's alright. It only hurts at first." Now Zoro was planted fully inside and he breathed heavily trying to compose himself. He desperately wanted to pound into Luffy's utter, tightness, but he just couldn't bring himself to hurt his cute little lover. He waited for Luffy to get adjusted to his width and when he felt the muscles around Luffy's ass slacken a bit he pulled out slowly, all accepted the tip and then slipped back in again smoothly. This causing a wavering moan from Luffy.

Luffy felt so completely full it was incredible. He wanted Zoro to go faster so he started to lift his hips up into each of Zoro's thrusts. Zoro grunted, this angling of hips was allowing more access and he took the invitation as a "go faster" so he quicken the pace. Zoro grabbed hold of Luffy's abandon erection and started stroking him to every thrust. This throwing Luffy into ecstasy.

"ZORO!" His body was on fire. Every time Zoro would thrust in, he would hit a 'good' spot sending amazing feelings through out his body. All the pressure was adding together in one surge and he could feel himself about to come. Zoro could also feel it. His release was coming soon so he picked up in speed again. Slamming into the rubber ass, as fast as he could. Luffy couldn't take it any longer and he came hard, all over both of there abdomen's, breathing heavily from his release.

The contracting of Luffy's muscles squeezed Zoro into his climax and he feel on top of Luffy's smaller frame. Joining Luffy in his attempt at breathing normally.

"Ha… I think I win." Zoro breathed out. Luffy pouted through his gasping but managed to smile at little and wrap his arms around the thick neck of his swordsmen lover.

"I love you Zoro." Zoro's turn to smile.

"I love you too." Then Luffy gave an evil grin which made Zoro worry a little.

"I get to beat you next time."

This said, defiantly made Zoro worry.

END!

For now…

Authors Note: Continue? No? Yes? Maybe so? You tell me. I am done with this for now but if I get a lot of reviews telling me to continue, I gladly will. THANKS FOR READING! Until next time me friends!

Your mate Aki! I know…kinda short and it ended in a weird place but that's just me! I love to piss people off. HA! HA! Lot's of love!


End file.
